An Experience Like No Other
by t33n-titans
Summary: Nightwing assigns the team a mission, but what happens when the mission goes terribly wrong and an accident occurs where they switch powers?
1. Chapter 1

"Bart…Bart!" Jaime screamed.

Nightwing just made an announcement saying he needed the whole team in the mission room. It was about ten in the morning, so the team was surprised Nightwing was giving a mission this early. Jaime saw Cassie walking from the corridors and stopped her.

"Hey, have you seen Bart?" Jaime asked.

"I saw him in the kitchen a little while ago eating," Cassie replied.

"Wow, I should of looked there first considering all he does is eat," Jaime said.

Cassie and Jaime chuckled. Jaime walked in the kitchen, finding Bart finishing up his pancakes and drinking milk.

"Hermano, c'mon! Nightwing needs us in the mission room. I think it is urgent," Jaime said.

Bart finished up his pancakes and starting drinking his glass of milk. He finished drinking and put the cup down, revealing a milk mustache on his upper lip. Jaime just looked at him, shook his head and laughed.

"Race ya," Bart said.

Bart got up and ran out of the room, leaving his mess on the table. Jaime cleaned up after him so he did not have to hear any of the girls complain about how the guys live like pigs. After Jaime threw the dish and cup in the sink, he went into the mission room, being the last one to show up.

"Alright, now since everyone is here, I have a very important task for all of you. Instead of splitting you up in squads, you guys are all going on this mission together in a group. The more heroes, the more likely to succeed," Nightwing announced to everyone.

Everyone standing in the room looked scared for their lives. They never go on missions this early in the morning or stay together in a group. His tone made this mission sound more dangerous than usual. Beast Boy jawed was dropped and Miss Martian looked like she was about to vomit. People started looking around at each other, causing Nightwing to get annoyed because nobody seemed to be paying attention.

"As I was saying, one Krolotean base has kidnapped over two hundred people around the world. The base is located somewhere deep in the Atlantic Ocean. I do not know why they are holding these people captive or what they are planning to do to them, so your mission is to find out, release those innocent people and destroy the base if possible," Nightwing explained.

Everyone looked at Nightwing oddly because he made it seem like an extremely dangerous mission.

"What?! You made this seem like a life or death mission! Been there done that! Rob, Blue, and I did a mission just like this two weeks ago," Lagoon Boy yelled.

"Every mission is a life or death mission," Nightwing replied.

"Ok, can we go now?" Bart asked.

"Impulse, you are not going anywhere until you clean your face," Nightwing replied.

Everyone looked at Impulse and laughed at his milk mustache. Impulse ran out of the room into the kitchen, wiping his face with a napkin. He came back, people still chuckling.

"You will be taking the bio-ship," Nightwing said.

The team nodded in agreement and complete understanding. Impulse, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and Superboy all headed out, except Robin.

"You're not coming with?" Robin asked.

"Nah, I think you have enough bodies already to handle this mission," Nightwing replied.

"Is there something you are not telling us? You made this mission seem…uh…extremely dangerous…extremely," Robin said.

"No worries, Tim. I just liking scaring people," Nightwing replied.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Nightwing replied.

Tim smiled. He loves when Dick scares people. The two boys shared a knuckle touch and Tim headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet," Beast Boy whined.

The awake teammates in the bio-ship moaned in frustration.

"You asked that not even five minutes ago," Superboy replied annoyed.

"BB, we will be there before you know it," Batgirl replied trying to get him to be quiet.

"Yeah, you have to be patient," Bumblebee added.

Beast Boy was not the only one dying of boredom. Miss Martian was getting tired of steering the bio-ship and Robin was playing with one of his birdarangs. Bumblebee, Batgirl, and Superboy looked as if they were about to chop someone's head off. Blue Beetle, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, and Wonder Girl were sleeping. Everyone was moody and tired today because last night they did not get a lot of sleep because they were on an all night mission and did not get home until five in the morning.

"I wonder why Nightwing was trying to scare us like that," Bumblebee said.

"I guess from working all the time he needed a good laugh," Batgirl replied.

"He was always trying to scare and intimidate people since he was a kid. I remember when he used to be so childish when the team was first formed, creating all those words like whelmed and traught. Those were the days," Miss Martian said with smile.

"He still is childish. Try living with him," Robin said.

The girls laughed, even Superboy smirked at his comment. An hour past and the team was about to arrive to their destination, Miss Martian landing the bio-ship.

"I think we should wake them up now," Superboy said.

Robin shook Wonder Girl and Impulse's shoulders, waking them up. Impulse woke Blue Beetle up by slapping him in the face. Blue Beetle woke up dazed by the slap and was too tired to go back at his best friend. Miss Martian woke Lagoon Boy up with a kiss, causing Superboy to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Alright, Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy. Go swim deep under the ocean and find the Kroloteans base. Once you find it, come back up and direct us all there," Superboy demanded.

The two boys nodded in agreement and jumped into the ocean. In the reflection of the water, you could see that Beast Boy transformed into a shark, Lagoon Boy swimming beside him. Before you knew it, the boys were so deep into the water you could not see them anymore. Fifteen minutes later the two boys came back up to the surface, causing the team to put on their underwater mouthpieces. Now, the whole team was swimming underwater. The deeper they swam, the more beautiful the ocean got. They all finally reached the hidden base. The base could be entered by getting through the circle shaped hole, hidden between a large pile of rocks. Robin wanted to say something, but nobody could understand what he was trying to say. All the team heard was babble. Since nobody could talk or respond, the team continued to what they were doing. Lagoon Boy used his inflation abilities to open up the little circle hole. He let the other members of the team go first, than he went inside.

As the team walked inside, they saw hundreds of Kroloteans working with technology and carrying boxes. As the ten heroes walked in and hid behind a square boulder, the Kroloteans heard noise and stopped what they were doing. Although the Kroloteans were busy, they kept their guard up. The heroes ducked down and hid, hoping they would not get caught. Robin made sure that the creatures were continuing their work before he spoke.

"What I was trying to say earlier is that there is too many of us. They already heard us walk in. It is hard to hide ten people. They will catch us easily if we stick together. We have to split up. Blue, Lagoon Boy, Impulse, come with me. Superboy, Miss Martian, and BB you are a team. Wonder Girl, Batgirl Bumbl-"

Robin got a hard hit to the head with a shovel, not being able to finish his statement. He was knocked out cold on the floor. Immediately, the nine team members reacted and starting fighting hundreds of Kroloteans. Beast Boy snuck up behind four of the creatures in his tiger form. He started biting the Kroloteans and throwing them around. Moments later, one alien snuck up behind him and hit him in the head, getting knocked out cold.

"Beast Boy!" Miss Martian cried.

She flew over to him, huddling over her little brother.

"Miss Martian, no!" Superboy screamed.

Miss Martian now was knocked out cold beside her little brother.

"We cannot fall for their tricks," Superboy said while punching an alien.

Impulse ran around knocking over dozens of Kroloteans in seconds. Just as he was about to knock down another dozen, an alien dumped a bucket of hundreds of marbles on the ground. Impulse noticed at the last second, but it was too late. He fell and hit his head on the ground slipping over the marbles, now passed out. Bumblebee was in shrink mode as she got choked by an alien, getting knocked out as well. Before you knew it, the remaining half of team got knocked out as well. The Kroloteans carried all ten heroes into the prisoner room surrounded by their tech equipment and other people held captive. There was no more room in the cell, so they just let the ten members of the team lay on the ground. The aliens left and in a while the heroes woke up.

"Man, what is going on," Robin said waking up.

"Where are we?" Lagoon Boy asked waking up right after him.

"Damn, my head hurts," Superboy added.

The whole team woke up completely oblivious to the people held captive in the cell in front of them. Five minutes later, Batgirl noticed them.

"Guys, look!" Batgirl said getting up pointing at the cell.

Everyone was now standing up, starring at prisoners.

"How long have we been knocked out?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Who put us in here?" Impulse asked.

"How long have you guys been in imprisoned?" Robin added.

"You guys have been knocked out for an hour or so. We watched the aliens as they hit you one by one, knocking you out cold and carrying you in here. We have been in here for a good two months," A woman with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Please take me home!" A little girl cried.

Many of the prisoners now were getting loud talking over one another.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. How did you guys get in here and how did the Kroloteans catch all of you?" Wonder Girl asked.

"These creatures broke into my house and took my family and I," One man replied.

"I was walking around at night and they kidnapped me!" Another said.

"Look, it does not matter how you all got in here, but we are going to do our best to get you out. I see that there are systems here that I can try to hack into and release you all from the cell, getting you out of here safely," Robin replied to all the prisoners.

The nine other heroes were trying to comfort the prisoners while Robin was trying to hack into the system. He seemed to be having trouble. It has been about thirty minutes, when he usually can hack in seconds. Robin screamed extremely loud in frustration.

"Robin, maybe you should sit down and take a break," Wonder Girl said while walking over to him.

"Ugh, I hate this! I cannot stop or take a break," Robin yelled.

Out of anger and frustration, Robin slammed down on the keyboard of the system, pressing loads of buttons. The system started making tons of loud noises, as if it was about to crash and break completely. Suddenly, ten blue beams were released from the system, coming at the ten heroes. The blue beams went inside each hero's chest and stayed in their bodies for a good twenty seconds. The team members all looked at each other not knowing what was happening. The beams came out of their bodies and each beam that came out of one person's chest switched with the beam in the body next to them. Miss Martian and Beast Boy's beams switched, as well as Robin and Wonder Girl's and Batgirl and Bumblebee's. Blue Beetle's armor suddenly came off, leaving him in his civvies. His scarab attached to Impulse. Lagoon Boy suddenly lost his green color and gills, as Superboy gained them. The cell holding the prisoners opened. The teammates looked at each other, knowing what had just happened. They all switched powers with the person standing next to them, gaining one's abilities and losing their own.


End file.
